Vascular endothelial growth factor C (VEGF-C; also known as vascular permeability factor) is a member of the signaling growth factor family. VEGF-C is a growth factor active in angiogenesis and endothelial cell growth, and stimulates their proliferation and migration. VEGF-C also has effects on the permeability of blood vessels. VEGF-C may function in angiogenesis of the venous and lymphatic vascular systems during embryogenesis, and also in the maintenance of differentiated lymphatic endothelium in adults. VEGF-C generally has several cysteine-rich motifs, and usually is about 47 kDa. VEGF-C is expressed in the spleen, lymph node, thymus, appendix, bone marrow, heart, placenta, ovary, skeletal muscle, prostate, testis, colon and small intestine, fetal liver, fetal lung, and fetal kidney.